


Братик

by mizuame



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: AU, Angst, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Out of Character, Present Tense, fandom Anime Shelter 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Некоторым мечтам лучше бы не сбываться.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Братик

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве иллюстраций использованы скриншоты из аниме [Fruits Basket (2019)](https://myanimelist.net/anime/38680/Fruits_Basket_1st_Season). Бета — [Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes)

  
Момо

В светлой квартире на мягком пуфе перед трюмо сидит маленькая девочка. Она сидит и смотрится в зеркало, пока мама нежно расчесывает ее кудрявые волосы цвета пшеницы. Девочка смотрит на скрипку, которую ей недавно купили, и вспоминает забавного мальчика, так похожего на нее.

— Мамочка, — говорит девочка, поворачивается к маме и поднимает на нее свои прекрасные светло-карие с золотистым отблеском глаза, — ты помнишь того мальчика, Момидзи? Мамочка, ты знаешь, где он живет?

Мама смотрит на девочку и улыбается. Она гладит ее по голове и говорит:

— Момо, конечно помню. Почему ты хочешь знать, где он живет? — мама нежно разворачивает Момо лицом к зеркалу и шепотом добавляет: — Не вертись, моя милая.

— Мне кажется, он очень хороший, — отвечает Момо. — Я бы хотела с ним подружиться.

Мама опять гладит ее по голове и предупреждает:

— Не стоит дружить с этим мальчиком, моя малышка. Папа предупреждал меня о нем. Этот мальчик — хулиган. Он может тебя обидеть.

Момо разворачивается к маме и возмущенно смотрит на нее.

— Момидзи-кун не может быть хулиганом! — уверенно восклицает она. — Я бы хотела такого братика, как Момидзи-кун!

— Братика? — шепчет мама, а через секунду ее глаза резко расширяются. Она снова разворачивает Момо к зеркалу, гладит ее по голове немного нервно, а потом уверенно, но тихо говорит: — Ты — моя единственная доченька. У тебя не может быть братика!

— Но я бы хотела… — начинает Момо и испуганно замолкает, потому что мама бросает расческу и кричит:

— У тебя никогда не было братьев! Ни братьев, ни сестер!

Момо смотрит на маму потрясенно, широко распахнув прекрасные и наивные глаза. Она ни разу не видела маму такой расстроенной, испуганной и… злой? Мама так и не заканчивает прическу: она сбегает от Момо сначала в ванную, потом в спальню. Оттуда она не выходит до вечера. Момо расстроена и сидит рядом с дверью в комнату, где закрылась мама. Ей хочется плакать, она не понимает, что произошло. Вечером приходит папа и отправляет ее спать.

* * *

  
Хатори-сан

На следующий день мама опять не приходит, в доме появляется незнакомая женщина. У нее добрая улыбка и приятный запах, а еще она говорит, что пока заменит маму. Момо понимает: заменить маму невозможно; но женщина готовит и собирает ее в школу, и Момо не спорит. Когда Момо приходит домой, папа почему-то до сих пор не ушел на работу. Момо мельком видит, что он сидит в своем кабинете и разговаривает с каким-то хмурым мужчиной. Один глаз мужчины закрыт челкой, а другой странный, вроде серый, но фиолетовый. Момо таких глаз никогда не видела, и ей страшно.

Момо поела и переоделась, уже собирается делать уроки. Она хотела бы поговорить с папой, но папа работает, папа занят. А мама все никак не приходит. Добрая женщина, которую зовут Кавагучи-сан, сказала, что мама вернется позже. Момо — хорошая девочка, поэтому она не капризничает и делает все, что от нее требуется. Она знает, что так она помогает своим родителям. Если она не капризничает, у них меньше поводов для беспокойства.

Момо уже начала учить уроки, когда в комнату заходят папа и тот странный мужчина. Момо встает и приветствует гостя. Папа спрашивает, занята ли она. Момо мотает головой.

— Это Хатори-сан, — представляет папа странного мужчину. — Он хочет тебя кое о чем спросить. Ты не против?

Момо опять мотает головой и смотрит в пол. Этот странный мужчина вызывает в ней почти животный страх. Она уже взрослая девочка и знает, что бояться глупо, но он все равно ее пугает.

— Что случилось с мамой, Момо-чан? — спрашивает Хатори-сан, делая несколько шагов к ней. Момо не выдерживает, хватает любимого медвежонка и отбегает за кровать, чтобы мужчина не поймал ее. К ней подходит папа и садится на корточки.

— Малышка, все хорошо. Просто расскажи, что случилось с мамой?

Момо молчит и смотрит на одного мужчину, потом на другого. Вдруг она начинает всхлипывать. Папа треплет ее по волосам и смущенно улыбается. Он пытается успокоить Момо и говорит как можно нежнее:

— Не плачь, малышка. Мы не ругаем тебя. Мы хотим знать, что случилось с мамой.

— Она ушла-а-а, — тянет Момо. Папа совсем рядом и она чувствует его запах. Он пахнет сигаретами и кофе. Кофе Момо пить нельзя, но она хорошо знает его аромат: папа каждое утро пьет кофе. Это ее успокаивает.

— Ну-ну, малышка, — папа неловко гладит Момо по спине. — Все хорошо. А что было до того, как мама ушла?

Момо опять всхлипывает. Папа гладит ее, пока Момо не собирается с мыслями:

— Мы говорили, — начинает она тихо, ни на кого не глядя. — Я сказала, что хочу братика. Что хочу дружить с Момидзи-куном. Мама расстроилась, закричала. Она кричала: «У тебя не было братика, не было братика, не было!»

Слезы подкатывают к горлу, и Момо плачет в голос. Папа растерянно смотрит сначала на нее, потом на Хатори-сана. Хатори-сан вздыхает и качает головой. Папа гладит Момо по волосам, она потихоньку перестает плакать.

— Кавагучи-сан, — зовет папа. — Позаботьтесь о Момо, пожалуйста. Я пойду, хорошо, малышка?

Папа обращается к Момо нежно, но Момо кажется, что папа перестал любить ее в тот момент, когда она все рассказала. Весь ее мир разваливается на части, и она опять плачет. К ней подбегает Кавагучи-сан и обнимает. Папа и Хатори-сан уходят, но Момо так плохо, что она уже не обращает на это внимания. Ей кажется, что мама никогда не вернется...

На следующий день Момо приходит домой из школы и видит маму. Она рада и бросается к ней, но мама отталкивает ее и пренебрежительно говорит:

— Что за невоспитанный ребенок!

Из комнаты родителей появляется папа. Он хватает Момо, уводит ее в комнату. «Посиди здесь», — говорит папа и уходит к маме. Момо слышит, как папа извиняется, а потом хлопает дверь. Папа возвращается в комнату. Он долго смотрит на Момо, а потом говорит:

— Малышка, маме нужно уехать. Я провожу ее.

Момо опять хочется плакать, но она держится.

— С мамой все хорошо? — спрашивает она.

— Да, малышка, — отвечает папа.

— Хорошо, — кивает Момо. Папа еще недолго стоит в дверях и уходит.

— Когда мама вернется? — шепчет Момо, но ответа уже не получает...

В их квартиру приходит Момидзи-кун, вместе с ним заходит незнакомый мужчина с чемоданом, оставляет вещи и тут же покидает коридор. Момо прячется за косяк двери, наблюдает издалека. У Момидзи-куна растерянный вид. Он как-то робко оглядывает квартиру и видит Момо, которая выглядывает из-за дверей.

— Привет, Момо-чан, — улыбается он, и Момо становится теплее на душе.

— Привет, — говорит тихонько она, но из-за дверей не выходит.

В коридоре слышится шум, в квартиру входит папа:

— Момидзи-кун, Момо-чан, вы, похоже, уже познакомились, да?

— Да, Сома-сан, — отвечает Момидзи-кун и улыбается. — Мы были знакомы раньше. Пока мы только поздоровались.

— Ну, что ж… — тянет папа. — Момо-чан, позволь представить тебе твоего братика.

Момо шокирована, Момидзи-кун смущен, а папа, кажется, не знает, что делать дальше. Момо закрывает ладошками рот, а потом отнимает их и говорит:

— Но мама говорила, что у меня нет братика…

— Мама не знала, — отвечает папа нежно. А потом вдруг добавляет: — И не узнает.

— Мы ей не расскажем? — спрашивает Момо наивно.

— Нет, — отвечает папа и кладет руку на макушку Момо. Она смотрит на папу, а папа уже смотрит на Момидзи-куна. — Располагайся, твоя комната — там.

Момидзи-кун кивает, берет свой небольшой багаж и отправляется в свою комнату. Момо не знает, что она чувствует. Она и рада, и смущена, и расстроена. Ей кажется, что произошло что-то, о чем она не знает, она хочет узнать, что с мамой и когда мама вернется домой… Но папа ничего не говорит, и Момо не спрашивает. Момо не будет докучать папе вопросами, потому что Момо — хорошая девочка.

* * *

  
Момидзи-кун

Дни тянутся для Момо вечно. Они завтракают с Момидзи-куном и папой, потом идут на учебу, но почти не разговаривают. Момидзи-кун пытается ее развеселить, но это никак не помогает. Она чувствует себя потерянной и не знает, что делать дальше. Она выглядит настолько несчастной, что учитель отправляет ее к медсестре. Но Момо не больна, ей просто грустно, и она решает пойти домой.

Момо открывает дверь своим ключом и тихо входит домой. Вдруг она слышит разговоры. На кухне говорят папа и Момидзи-кун.

— Ты должен сказать, — голос Момидзи-куна звучит напряженно.

— Она еще малышка! — спорит папа.

— Я тоже был маленьким, но все понял!

— Я не знаю, сынок, я не знаю, — устало говорит папа.

— Я знаю, — уверенно говорит Момидзи-кун. — Надо сказать.

Момо неуверенно подходит к дверям кухни и заглядывает в помещение. Момидзи-кун не видит ее, но папа стоит лицом к двери.

— Малышка, почему ты не в школе?!

Момо смущается.

— Меня отпустили пораньше… — она собирает в кулачок всю свою смелость и спрашивает: — Вы говорите, что нужно что-то сказать. Что сказать? Мне?

Папа молчит и растерянно переводит взгляд с Момидзи-куна на Момо и обратно. Наконец, Момидзи-кун поворачивается к ней и произносит:

— Маме стерли память.

— Что? — не может понять Момо. И тут же понимает, что Момидзи-кун назвал маму мамой. Но ведь мама о нем не знает. Как она может не знать о нем…

— К вам домой, — уточняет Момидзи-кун, — приходил Хатори Сома. Ха-сан обладает волшебной силой. Он может стирать память. Он стер память маме. Она теперь нас не помнит.

Момо смотрит на Момидзи-куна расширенными от страха и удивления глазами. Ей на секунду кажется, что он шутит, и она переводит взгляд на папу. Папа кивает.

— Н-но… — Момо начинает запинаться, — ведь… почему? Почему маме стерли память?

Момо всхлипывает, повисает пауза. Наконец, Момидзи-кун подходит к Момо и говорит:

— Это я виноват, Момо-чан. Это из-за меня.

На лице Момидзи-куна глубокая печаль, и Момо смотрит на него с удивлением. В чем он провинился, если мама его не знала?

— Давайте сядем за стол, — предлагает папа. Они рассаживаются. Момо садится на диванчик поближе к папе, и он притягивает ее к себе. В объятиях папы спокойно, но Момо вспоминает теплые мамины руки.

— Я твой родной брат, — начинает говорить Момидзи-кун. — Твой папа — это мой папа, твоя мама — это моя мама. Но я родился очень больным. Маму это очень расстраивало. Мама считала, что это она виновата в моей болезни и не могла принять этого. Она винила себя и много плакала. Мы не могли ничего сделать. И тогда мы попросили Ха-сана, чтобы он стер маме память. С тех пор она ничего обо мне не помнила.

— Но почему сейчас… — начинает Момо и осекается. Она заговорила с мамой о Момидзи-куне, она спросила про братика…

— Мама все вспомнила, — подтверждает Момидзи-кун.

— Это… это я виновата? — шепчет Момо.

— Нет, малышка, — отвечает папа.

— Но ведь это я спросила у нее…

— Ты не могла знать, — папа гладит ее по голове. — Это мы были неосторожны.

Момо становится плохо. Ее не обвиняют, но она знает, что папа просто жалеет ее. Она виновата в том, что маме стерли память. Момо хочется плакать, но она собирается с силами и задает последний страшный вопрос:

— Мама вернется?

Повисает пауза. Момидзи-кун смотрит на отца. Отец молчит. Через некоторое время тишину помещения прорезает грустное «Нет».

Момо не может сдержать слез и начинает плакать снова. Она чувствует себя настоящей эгоисткой, почти преступницей. Не спроси она о Момидзи-куне, ничего бы не случилось. Мама была бы с ней и с папой.

— Зато с нами останется Момидзи-кун, — вдруг добавляет папа печальным голосом.

Момидзи-кун улыбается и машет Момо.

— Я всегда хотел играть с тобой, — говорит он.

Момо слабо улыбается. Она получила братика, которого так хотела, о котором всегда мечтала. Ее мечта сбылась, но в этот день Момо понимает: некоторым мечтам лучше бы не сбываться.


End file.
